Fixing the future
by Naru-chan luvs Sasuke
Summary: When Naruto and Sasuke faught in the vally of the end Naruto died. kyubi wasn't to happy about it and decided to fix her kits problem, after all he had a promise to carry out.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Mwuhaha I own Naruto see's lawyers, fully armed with breif cases haha I was just kiddin

Isamu: Ya if she owned Naruto nobody would read it

Me: ...Jerk

Isamu: Well now that she's done being an Idiot on with the story, We dont own Naruto!

Naruto stared at the boy in front of him, he had never thought Sasuke would kill him; Naruto had really believed his friend was just a little misguided not insanely irrational. SO Naruto used his final breaths to tell Sasuke the one thing that could bring him back to the village.

"H-hey teem, where do you think your brother a-and Orochimaru got t-their power? I-it defiantly wasn't f-from fruity snakes. W-well I guess this is t-the end, but h-hey if you go back you- you'll be worshiped f-for ki-lling t-the de-demon. Ha-ha in the end t-the vill-age g-got their w-wish."

Sasuke couldn't believe it Naruto was right, if he wanted true power it obviously came from Konoha. But that wasn't what really shocked him; it was the fact that Naruto had just called himself a demon and more or less said he had forgiven him.

Sasuke was now blinking back tears, "dobe (dead last) don't say things like that you can't die. What about your promise to become Hokage? You can't break your promise now."

"T-teme, stop be-being a b-baby, y-you're n-not supposed t-to c-ry."

Sasuke chuckled but choked on it because of his crying. "Even now you're still such a prankster."

But Sasuke didn't get a response, Naruto had lost the ability to speak and it was clear by his face he was fighting a loosing battle to stay alive.

"Please Naruto don't die, you're the only reason for me to stay in that village just don't die!"

Naruto summoned the last of his strength to mutter one word "…p-prom-ise.."

With his final word Naruto died, then not a moment sooner Kakashi and the medic team arrived to see Sasuke on the ground holding Naruto's body yelling "you lied, you promised you wouldn't die, not until you became Hokage! Bastard how could you do this to me! Please Naruto please….please." Before Sasuke finally gave up and just cried into Naruto's blood stained jacket. It was clear they had arrived to late, nothing could bring back Naruto he was dead.

It had been 2 days since Naruto's death, and Sasuke was getting on everyone's nerves. He kept telling people Naruto was alive, and he was right.

Kyubi had, had different plans than Naruto she wanted her little kit to live, she saw how Naruto had been treated and decided she would fix that. Unfortunately there was only one way to do that. By sending Naruto's soul and mind into an empty container. The unfortunate part was that it was a different dimension, and back in the past 7 years to be exact; Naruto was now in a 6 year olds body; the original host had killed himself.

Me: Ok I know that was like really short but fear not the next chapter will be longer.

Isamu: You really are obnoxious

Me: I am not you stupid dog

Isamu: I'm a wolf idiot

Me:…shut up

Isamu: Oh well ignore my idiot writer. If you have any suggestions or questions feel free to ask I'll answer question and try to use your suggestion. Thanks for reading Review please!

Me: Ya, ya that would be awesome if you would


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto

"…" Speaking

'…' Thoughts

"…" Kyuubi thoughts

'…**.'** Kyuubi speaking

Sorry for taking so long to update but in exchange I'll write the longest chapter I have so far sound good? Ok so now on with my lame story lol not really my story rocks or so I'm told.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell, where am I?" Naruto questioned aloud.

'**What you don't remember this hell hole you once called home?'**

"Well ya, but that's just the thing I moved into my apartment when I turned 8."

'**Yes but you're not 8.'**

"What do you mean, of course I'm not 8, and I'm 13."

'**No, your only 6 my little kit.'**

"What! And who are you?!"

'**Ah so finally you realized, I am the great Kyuubi no Kitsune.'**

"Wait then if I'm talking to you does that mean the seal broke?"

'**Yes, and no,'** Kyuubi said elusively

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked dumbfounded.

'**Well everything you remember did happen. Only I have seen everything, including your death by your best friend. And I will tell you I am not happy. If I knew this would have happened I would never have attacked your village that day. Although I still would have attacked it.'**

"Why," Naruto asked?

'**Because your village did me a great wrong, it killed my kits and that is something I can never forgive.'**

Naruto was stunned by this revelation; never in his wildest dreams did he suspect his home of committing such an atrocity.

"I'm sorry," was the only thing Naruto could think to say for what else was there to say.

'**Forget it my problems should not concern you, but I must ask now that you are back to your 6 year old self what will you do?'**

Naruto had no idea, after all knowing ones future was a frightening thing, not something you could take very lightly. But he was struck with a stroke of brilliance. "Oi Kyuu-chan could you change my appearance?"

Kyuubi was confused for two reasons one he had just called her _Kyuu-chan_ she had always known he quickly befriended and trusted people, but to place such familiarity on her the one who had caused him so much pain even his own death, and as to why he wanted to change his appearance.

'**Yes I suppose I could kit.'**

"Ok then this makes it so much easier, I want you to turn my hair black."

'**What why?'**

"Simple it is a painful reminder of everything that has happened to me, and now I can buy something's to fix up this dump with out being charged outrageous prices."

Kyuubi saw how smart her kit really was, yes her kit after all these years of watching him she had grown to feel very parental over him.

She quickly did as he had asked, and then some extra stuff as well. Such as a few inches more in height, and a better build body that made him look every feminine, she just couldn't help it she was female so it was obvious she would rub off on him.

"Thanks Kyuu-chan, I'm going to get some rest now I believe I am starting the academy in about a week or 2. And this time things will be different, very different."

So Naruto let his dream over take him, or more accurately his nightmares, he just couldn't stop seeing his best friend stab him, although he knew Sasuke had not done it intentionally it was still very frightening to think your friend could do such a thing. Then again it seemed to him he was worth nothing more than a punching bag.

When Naruto awoke from his fitful sleep he decided to contact Kyuubi again.

"Hey Kyuu-chan, good morning."

'**Morning kit how was your sleep?'**

"Wonderful, it was full of wonderful thought of my new future."

"**So he is going to put his mask back on, I was hoping he wouldn't."**

"Oh Kyuu-chan last night I came up with an idea that could prevent many a heartache."

'Oh and what would that be,' Kyuubi asked inquisitively?

"I am going to befriend Itachi, keep him from massacring his clan, and with your help that should be relatively easy."

Kyuubi was stunned; of all the things she had expected this was defiantly not one of them. And it was clearly shown on her face how uneasy she was.

"Don't worry, I have it all figured out, you see I still have 2 years before Itachi kills his clan and leaves the village." (A/N: I think so I'm not sure but I am pretty sure it happened when Sasuke was 8, I could be wrong and if so sorry, but please just bear with me ok?)

Kyuubi was still unconvinced but she decided to allow it to slide, for now that is, if she decided it was too dangerous she would stop him.

Naruto had a heart of gold, and this was his biggest weakness, he cared too much for others. It was going to be his down fall. Again. He had already died for that pink haired banshee, despite the fact that she hurt Naruto mentally, emotionally, and physically, he still died to ensure her happiness

Now Naruto was once again risking his neck, only this time for the very boy who had murdered him. It made no sense then again everything about the boy was a mystery it was impossible for even him to tell were his mask started and ended, he had worn it since he was 4 years of age the real first time he learned of the demon residing in him.

Now Naruto set out to fulfill his plan sadly he didn't thing to look in the mirror before he left the house a mistake he wished he hadn't made.

Naruto strolled from his home towards the shopping district in order to by some furniture for his home and new clothing for himself.

He noticed a few stares coming his way but he just ignored them, figuring the were out of hate and nothing else.

He was then aware that he was being followed, so Naruto decided to look back and there behind him was a sight for horror films. Fan girls!

They stared at poor Naruto's back like he was a piece of meat they just had to have. That was when Naruto decided he needed to look in a mirror, because no girl should fawn over a 6 year old that was just weird.

When Naruto got a sight of himself he froze. He looked very effeminate with all the right curves that would make any woman jealous; he was more than just a little taller he was 5 foot already. All in all he looked like a short 12 year old much like he had before being sent back in time the only difference was his black hair which strangely enough didn't stand up but was flat instead.

But the scariest part about it was that he was down right hot, now normally a person would not get bothered by this but Naruto had seen the effects of this on Sasuke, and frankly he was frightened.

Naruto began to walk fast while letting out a string of curses.

'**Would you stop swearing?'**

"No, what did you do," whispered Naruto?

'**I simply made a few minor changes to make you look more like you did before after all I doubt Itachi wants a 6 year old for a friend.'**

Naruto was slightly thankful for that but he still didn't understand why he had to luck so girly, but he thought better of asking.

Naruto chanced another peak behind him before running full blast in which ever direction his feet took him. The girls following him had almost doubled a very scary thing for poor Naruto.

Unluckily or luckily, you will later find out Naruto was not watching were he was going just on the fact that he was indeed going.

Naruto ran straight into Itachi who was also trying to escape his even more frightening fan club.

When the 2 boys looked up they had surprised expressions, but for different reasons. But they weren't given much time to think on it as they realized they were surrounded by fan girls.

"Kuso," Naruto shouted!

"I'll second that," Itachi responded. Surprising Naruto, he had always expected Itachi to be as cold as his younger brother.

"Do you have any way out of this?" Asked Naruto, he really didn't want to be captured by fan girls. Lucky for him neither did Itachi.

"That depends do you have ninja training?"

Naruto nodded yes in response.

"Good that will make this so much easier. Ok so here is what we do on a count of 3 we run at full speed into the forest."

"I don't think that will do much good." Naruto commented sourly, he thought Itachi was a genius.

"Fine what do you propose we do then," Itachi asked irritated?

"I say we use the transformation jutsu and henge into someone else. This will confuse the girls for just long enough to jump to the roofs then we can take shelter at my place. No one knows where I live so it should work just fine."

"Ok then lets do this on a count of 3."

"Hai, 1, 2, 3, Henge!" Both boys shouted.

It worked just like they had planed, and they immediately set out to Naruto's with no fan girls following.

When they reached his house Itachi finally asked who he was.

"I am one who hides behind many masks, which no one has ever seen through. I am one hated by all despite the fact I have done nothing wrong."

Itachi was confused with this answer, it made no sense. Why didn't the boy just tell him his name? It would be so much easier than saying everything he just did.

"What?" Itachi responded immediately feeling stupid.

"Nothing, I'm Naruto."

"What?" Now Itachi was even more confused he though Naruto was just a 6 year old, but then again maybe this was a different Naruto.

"Well I'm Itachi, thanks for the help and all but I've got to go."

"Why don't you stay here for a while or if you don't want to we can do something else. Hey Itachi I have a question."

"Oh and what is that?"

"Why did you drop one of your masks in front of me??

"I don't know what you're talking about," Itachi said trying unsuccessfully to lye.

"I saw it you didn't act so indifferent, I saw sadness in your eyes. That is something I think few have ever seen there."

"How do you know so much about me," Itachi asked suspiciously?

"If I told you, you would never believe it."

"Try me."

"I'm from the future," Naruto said flatly causing Kyuubi to smack her forehead at her kits stupidity.

"Right and why should I believe that?"

"See I told you, you wouldn't believe me."

"Prove it to me then," Itachi challenged.

"Fine what do you want to know?"

"About my sister," Itachi said slyly.

"You don't have a sister, you do have a younger brother though, and he'll betray Konoha and kill his best friend out of rage because of you."

"Me, what did I do?"

"You hurt in many ways leaving him scared or life."

"How do you know about my brother?" Itachi asked carefully after a long pause.

Naruto took a deep calming breath before answering.

"It's because I was his best friend"

"But you said he killed his best friend if so how are you here?"

Naruto pointed at his belly and said 4 words that cleared up everything. "The fur-ball did it."

Itachi was dumfounded, wasn't the container so loud mouth blond that never seemed to drop that ever so fake -in Itachi's opinion- smile. So Itachi voiced his thoughts.

"Yes well that's true but the fox thought I was in need of a change so she 'fixed' my looks. If I didn't look so girly it wouldn't be that bad."

Itachi laughed, "I'll admit when I first saw you I though you were a girl, scared me." "Awe I scared the great Uchiha protégée."

Itachi glared at him; again he had let his mask of indifference drop.

Naruto noticed this and smiled. "Hey Itachi-san you want to go get some ramen with me?"

Itachi gave it some thought, and decided to go. He was very interested in this boy; he had caused Itachi to drop his mask with out even trying. Or Itachi noticing for that matter. It made very little sense.

So the two of them made their way to the ramen stand, where to Naruto's utter disbelief Itachi had never had ramen before.

Itachi laughed at the expression on Naruto's face. Surprising both himself and Naruto, and scaring the surrounding people, they had never heard Itachi laugh. But not only that, but Itachi was on a date with a cute 'girl' another thing no one had ever seen.

A few of Itachi's fan girls saw this and were outraged, the grouped together and made straight to the ramen stand to give this new 'girl' a piece of their mind.

"Who the hell are you, and what are you doing with our Itachi-kun slutt?" One girl asked with a very noticeable sneer.

Naruto just turned slightly in his seat, giving the girls a lazy bored look. "Um I'm sorry to rain on your parade but I'm a guy so to call me a slut is just a bit strange, ya know?"

A few girls shrieked, while others yelled Itachi is gay.

"You know I could just be hanging out with a friend, just because I'm sitting with him doesn't make either of us gay."

The girls and Naruto looked at Itachi in shock they hadn't even expected him to comment let alone speak a whole sentence.

"Ya but, nobody here has ever seen this guy before so how could you be good enough friends to laugh together. And how come you'll even talk to him when you won't even acknowledge anyone else.

Itachi was quickly becoming bored with were this was going, so he turned back around in his seat and resumed eating Naruto quick to follow his lead.

Then the girls, realizing that they were being ignored, left.

Naruto looked over at Itachi who seemed deep in thought, though what he was thinking about is a mystery.

'**Hey kit maybe you unnerve him, then again you would unnerve your self if you were in his position as well'**

"Do you always have to know my thoughts Kyuu-chan?" Naruto asked as quietly as he could manage.

Itachi was broken from his thoughts by the sound of the boys whispering, he was a bit surprised that he could speak to the demon but then again it was the demons fault he was here in the first place.

"So Naruto what shall we do next," Itachi asked with an amused glint in his eyes?

Naruto gave him a glance that clearly said 'you're joking right?'

"Well didn't you say you needed to fix up your home a little? Well I can help but in exchange will you tell me more about the future?"

Itachi was always a curious person, he wanted to know everything there was to know, part of the reason he disliked his clan so much was because of that they only told you what they deemed important. And in Itachi's opinion every detail was needed. This had very little to do with his hate of his clan but it was an added reason.

Naruto wasn't sure what to do. The stupid fox refused to say anything to him, just his luck too.

"Well I guess that sounds like an appropriate deal, but I'm curious, why do you wish to find out this way I'm sure you know some jutsu that could allow you to find out information without having to help me."

Itachi was unsure how to respond, for he himself did not understand why, he thought perhaps he simply wanted to know why he trusted Naruto without even knowing him.

"I don't know," Itachi replied quietly, he was afraid of sounding stupid.

"Ok well if you think of an answer then tell me unless of course you don't want to tell me. Anyways let's go and get some stuff before everyone realizes who I am and increases the prices ten fold."

Itachi gave him a doubtful look before saying, "I think that's a bit of an exaggeration don't you think?"

"No, I don't, I'll even prove it to you. Henge into me, or the blond shorter version of me at least."

"I don't see what this proves but what ever." So Itachi did as Naruto said.

"Ok now go into a store and ask to bye something you know the price of, but you have to find a store that will actually allow you or me to say into their store."

Itachi did as he said, he got kicked out of 3 stores, literally, but once he was allowed into a store they did just as Naruto said and increased the prices.

When Itachi came back he was limping, he had decided to try another store to see if maybe it was just the one, and it was a mistake he wished he hadn't made. The owner had hit him so hard he was sure he had a broken rib and his lag was slightly fractured. It was so bad that he nearly dropped his henge, any person with less of a pain resistance would have.

Naruto was grinning ear to ear when he saw Itachi's henge fade away to reveal a very beaten Itachi; who glared at him with the up most venom.

"I don't know what you're smiling about, this only happened to me once it always happens to you."

"Ah but that's were you're wrong, ya see I learned very early on hunting was the only way to go. But that should have been obvious to anyone who really looked, I was always very skinny," Naruto chuckled a bit in spite of himself.

Itachi gave him a sad look; he had been feeling a little guilty since Naruto told him his brother murdered him because of Itachi.

"Well come here, I'll heal your injuries, they could cause some problems if you go home with those."

Itachi simply let a small quirk of his lips appear before returning to his stoic expression.

"You sure you know what you're doing I think I might have broken something, maybe we should go to the hospital."

"And what have you get put in a cast? No I think I can do much better than that."

Naruto preformed a few hand seals before setting them on Itachi's chest, causing the pain to leave quickly as well as his bruised and broken ribs to heal. Then Naruto did a similar thing only this time he set his hands n Itachi's fractured leg. Once again causing the wound to heal immediately.

His skills surprised both Itachi and Kyuubi; who had been watching all this time.

"Where did you learn that," Itachi questioned?

"Oh well I taught myself, after all getting injured daily did prove troublesome when no one would help me so I learned how to do this myself."

Itachi was stunned, this boy was amazing yet he hid it all behind a mask, much like himself. Perhaps it was fate that these to met in such a way.

Me: Ok well I hope you like it.

Isamu: Does anyone here oppose yaoi?

Me: yes well please review

Isamu: we are really sorry for taking so long

Me: Ya its hard updating 3 stories after studying, ya sadly enough I got finals making it even harder to find time to update.

Isamu: tell us what pairing you're interested in, so review please

Both: Ja Ne


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Wow its been a long time since I updated this story

Isamu: Uh yea another month and it will be a year!

Me: Wow you must all be like grrr! But I haven't had any ideas and for some reason or another, my imagination has been going crazy lately!

Isamu: Yea I can tell you are updating all your stories

Me: Well sorry it's taken so long to update but here you go hope you enjoy!

* * *

Naruto sat on his ragged old bed, wishing he had done his shopping earlier rather than waiting until today. He really hated how bad his bed smelled; it smelled to him like maybe old fish, or rotten eggs. You know what, it just plain smelled?

_Damn that Itachi! It's all his fault! And the rest of this house I mean icky!_

ILOVENARUITAILOVENARUITAILOVENARUITAILOVENARUITAILOVENARUITA!

* * *

Itachi sat outside in the Sakura grove just outside of the Uchiha complex; this made no sense to him. What happened to the cold emotionless bustard he was supposed to be? He was able to hold he look in front of everyone. Even Sasuke the only other person he cared about other than his mother.

For some odd reason he felt as though he could tell Naruto everything, which was something he had never even dreamed of.

He actually wanted to go find Naruto and tell him EVERYTHING! It was such a scary thought, it was hard to imagine. But he had a simple solution, avoid Naruto at all costs.

He could not have himself going all soft. And most defiantly not at this crucial moment when he was so close to finally achieving his goals. And nothing could get into his way; he would have to eliminate them. It was way too important.

He had a village to save and nothing could get into his way!

Especially not some hot boy from the future……. '_Did he just think of Naruto as hot? Ok something was seriously wrong here, he does not think of anyone as hot! And most defiantly, not some 6 year old boy, even if he is technically 13. Gah! This is so confusing! Why did it have to be me? What did I do wrong?'_

"I ask myself the same thing everyday," a voice said from behind him.

"Whaa?" Itachi oh so smartly asked.

"You were talking out loud I heard the back end of your conversation with yourself"

Itachi finally looked up to see exactly who it was he was speaking to, and it was none other than the very boy he was trying so hard to get out of his mind.

"How much did you here," Itachi asked nervously?

"Oh not much just you saying something about someone who was 13 and how confusing this was and were you were asking why. That was when I decided to interrupt you, because maybe I can help. After all these years of asking why, I finally found a way to get all my answers."

Itachi looked almost pleadingly at him; if this boy was right then all his problems could be solved!

"How," Itachi asked in an almost hurried tone.

Naruto just gave him a look that said are you for real? Then he shook his head, to clear his thoughts, he took a deep breath before beginning. "Itachi I can't help you unless you really want to be helped. I can see it on your face; you hate yourself for asking me for help. So unless you really want my help I can't help you."

With this said Naruto turned and left Itachi to go and head back home, or shopping it depended what the villagers were like.

So in the end Naruto went shoping for some new furniture. The first thing he bought was a new bed, he brought that home threw the old one out and then bought the rest of the furniture he needed in order to have a home that was comfortable to live it.

Over the next 2 days Naruto continued to fix up his home he repainted replaced the walling in some places. He got new hard wood floor which was one of the more pricy things he did but he found a way to make it work. He found himself a job as a chief, they were annoyed with him at first but decided to let him try for the position just tp get him to leave them alone. And to there astonishment he could cook like no other and he had come up with 3 original dishes that were amazing!

So they hired him and in condolence for him giving them some all new original dishes they gave him some good money. Enough to help him finish his repairs. This of course wouldn't have been enough so he had asked Sarutobi to help him a little and he had been a bit skeptical about it but after seeing that with or with out his help Naruto was going to do what he thought necessary he gave the boy a bit more financial support.

So all in all so far things were going a hell of a lot better for Naruto than they had the first time around. But he still hadn't seen Itachi since leaving him in the Sakura grove, and for some odd reason he felt a pang in his heart at the thought.

Naruto had felt this way only once before, and that was a long time ago with a person who he wished to never had met. Sasuke had taken the one thing that didn't belong to him and broken it into a million pieces.

Naruto wished everyday that those villagers had succeeded in killing him. At least he did up until now, and he was starting to think that again. After all if the same thing was going to happen with Itachi then he would rather die.

He was very cautious with his feelings seeing as people stole everything else from him, he was protective of the one thing that no one could take away. But he did have a tendency to lend those feeling to easily and in one case he let someone to close and they took those feelings. And he vowed never to make the same mistake again.

ILOVENARUITAILOVENARUITAILOVENARUITAILOVENARUITAILOVENARUITA!

* * *

Itachi felt a little guilty but for the life of him he couldn't understand why. He had only known Naruto for what a week? And he had only talked to him a few times but still he had the feeling that he was being mean or something. He couldn't understand it; he had never dealt with such a thing. He had for the longest time been an unfeeling block of steel.

But none the less here he was feeling guilty; maybe he should go and talk to the boy. Only to get rid of these feelings it wasn't as if he actually wanted to see the blond haired boy. And he could finally go and ask Naruto how do deal with the 'why' thing. Yeah that was all he wanted to do. Well that's what Itachi tried to convince himself, oh but we know better he felt the same way about the little blond boy as Naruto felt for the raven haired boy.

So with this in his mind he set out to find the little blond.

It took a little while because Naruto had not been at his home and Itachi wasn't entirely sure just where he would be, but finally he came up with the idea of 'hey maybe he's at the training grounds he is a ninja right?'

Yeah Itachi brilliance sometimes astounded even his self. Please note that that was sarcasm right there.

And would you know it that was just where the boy was, he almost didn't recognize him. It seemed Naruto had changed his appearance back to normal. So now he was the same blue eyed blond we know him as. But Itachi had really only seen him as the blue eyed black haired boy. The only thing that didn't change was his height he was still about 5 feet and he still looked very feminine.

Itachi couldn't help but notice that Naruto's close fit him in such a way that you could very easily admire all of his curves and his toned chest. Itachi felt a nose bleed coming on, _'damn that little blond and his good look!' _Itachi had never before gotten such a feeling. He had never been interested in girls and most certainly not a boy!

Naruto had on a skin tight black tank on and it looked a little to small for him as it rode up a little showing of his smooth tan skin. His pants were baggy and looked to big for him and where sitting on his hips in a way that was just begging for them to be ripped off. Itachi had to force himself to look away in order to keep his nose bleed away.

He was a bit afraid that he could be considered a pedophile, he was 13 and Naruto was 6 or sort of. Wait how old did you consider Naruto? 13 or 6? Oh well he can debate with himself later. Right now he needed to go talk with the blond.

So finally working up enough gull he stepped out from behind the bush he was currently hiding behind. He called out to the blond haired boy, who immediately replied.

"Itachi," Naruto shouted in an overly excited voice!

Itachi smiled sweetly, Naruto was currently the only person who could coax a real smile out of him.

* * *

Me: Sorry it's not very long but I figured better get something out than nothing you know? I'll try to update this story again soon ok?

Isamu: Well there you go hope you enjoy this because we have bee working over time to get these stories out to you.

Both: Please review and we promise to get our next chapter out and it won't take as long as this one


End file.
